


Cover

by ayakazuno



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Everything, azami is actually one year older in this fic, i am so sorry. again, just so he could be in high school with taichi at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno
Summary: "Seriously... How could you forget your jacket like this?"
Relationships: Nanao Taichi & Izumida Azami
Kudos: 38





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's me again. uploading two days in a row! that's a new record.
> 
> remember how I said i was going to write something happier next time? welp, i lied. i am so sorry.
> 
> tw // implied self-harm

Five minutes of break between classes. With how boring they were getting lately, this small breaks were a blessing for Azami. Exam season was coming up soon, so most classes were based on re-explaining the contents that would appear in the exam, so people didn’t fail.

Azami came out of class and wondered around the hallway, searching for someone to talk to. Then he spotted Taichi. Lately, talking with Taichi was… Difficult. Azami knew exactly what was going on, but he actually had no idea how Taichi thought to think… _That_ was something you could do, without expecting others to worry about him. 

To his surprise, Taichi was actually wearing a normal t-shirt. ‘... Weird’ Azami thought. That shouldn’t make sense at all. 

_Cuts don’t heal that fast._

He knew because once in middle school, he’d tripped and fallen and his face took the damage, with a small scratch. But since it bled, it left a scar. He wasn’t able to apply make up there until it closed, after a month or so. It got pretty annoying. 

Taichi was talking to some classmates. Taichi was talking normally, but Azami could feel that he wanted them to go away. When they finally did, he was able to see Taichi closely, and then he realized. He’d kept his arms crossed the whole time, in a very awkward and not-Taichi-like pose. 

Did he seriously didn’t think he should wear something long sleeved today? Yuki was right. Taichi was kinda dumb, sometimes. There had to be a reason, how could he forget something so… important? He had to approach him. But maybe he was just overthinking things…?

  
“Hey” Azami went past the hallway, to get to where Taichi was “How were classes?”

“Ah, hello A-chan!” Azami noticed that Taichi was going to wave at him, but retained himself. “Boring… I can’t wait for exam season to be over…”

“Same as you…” Azami answered, now creating an awkward silence. Azami really tried not to stare, he knew he made the other person uncomfortable, but he was really worried.

Actually, it was cold today. Taichi must be freezing. Even in the hallway, covered from outside, you could perfectly tell today was a stay-at-home day because of the cold. 

“... Aren’t you cold, wearing only this?” Azami finally asked, pointing at Taichi’s t-shirt “Shouldn’t you have a jacket or something?”

“You’re right… I actually forgot it at home…” Taichi laughed awkwardly. 

“Seriously... How could you forget your jacket like this?”

“U-Uh… I’m sorry…”

“... You didn’t need to apologize”

Again, another awkward silence. The bell was going to ring again soon, and he wasn’t going to let Taichi… Be like this. He sighed, knowing what he needed to do.

“A-A-Achan? What are you doing?” Taichi asked

“Here, take this” Azami took off his jacket, and gave it to Taichi, placing it over his arms. “You must be freezing”

“And what about you!? You’re also wearing a t-shirt!”

“I can handle it. It’s going to affect my skin because of the cold…” Azami didn’t like that thought, he didn’t spend almost all his pocket money on makeup and skin care products for facing cold like this, but it was an urgent situation “Besides, you need it more than me”

Taichi’s response was silence. He probably didn’t realize Azami _knew_ until now. Azami swore Taichi was about to cry just like that, in the middle of the hallway

“What are you waiting for? Wear the jacket already…”

“... Thanks…”

“No problem” Azami answered calmly, but he shouldn’t just leave it there “Why was it?”

“H-Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. _That_ ”

Taichi sighed. He supposed it was time to tell him. _Again._

“It’s just that… Remember how yesterday I went street acting with Banny?”

“Yeah?”

“We stumbled upon the God Troupe. And Kamikizaka-san was with them. H-He saw our acting and, and… He just, said really mean things…”

“... That shit troupe. I swear I’m going to beat them up one day”

“... And later, I had to help Yuki-chan with the costumes… and I just couldn’t help it… I shouldn’t have come near the pin box…”

“Yuki would kill you if you knew what you’re using his stuff for, you know…”

“Yeah, I know…”

The bell was going to ring any minute now. They didn’t have much time. Azami also made a mental note to himself to remind Yuki to hide those stupid pins from Taichi. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much”

“Like I said, it’s no problem…! Look, I might not… completely understand you. But you can talk to me if you need to, okay?”

“Okay! I’ll note it down. Do I return the jacket later or…?”

“You can keep it for the day. You really need it today”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“I told you, you need it! You can just… Walk around there like that…”

“You’re right…”

“Also, that’s gonna take like, one month to heal”

“I know… It’s actually more painful after you do it”

“I can help you covering it up later when it heals. It’ll sure leave scars”

“You don’t need to remind me…!”

The bell finally rang, and they had to part ways.

“See ya at recess, A-chan! Thanks again!” Taichi said, finally being able to wave goodbye at him while entering his class.

“See you later” Azami returned the wave.

It sure was cold as hell today. But he didn’t mind, knowing he could help someone like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are really appreciated!
> 
> i think taichi and azami best friends. my akigumi faves...
> 
> this is actually based off something that happened to me in real life, me being azami, kinda. still don't know how you forget something so important as that.
> 
> i promise next time i will deliver something happier. i actually have a happy fic on the works, and its been there for a while, its just that i have not been able to finish it yet! i hope i can finish it and post it soon!


End file.
